


It can't be changed

by Sherlocks_wand



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Thranduil's an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocks_wand/pseuds/Sherlocks_wand
Summary: A cute and sad one shot





	It can't be changed

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so please go easy on me

„Legolas? “You asked stretching your hand just a little bit farther to reach his. He was lying next to you, gazing into the stars. “Yes, my beloved?” He turned so he was facing you, squeezing your hand, as if to assure you, that anything you’d ask would be ok. “Why did you fall in love with me?” sheepishly you turned your face away, blushing. You felt him returning his gaze to the stars, and wondered if he was just going to ignore your question. Shame overcame you quickly, giving your humaneness away again. You’d never be as graceful and perfect as him. You simply were no elve. That was why you had asked in the first place. “I don’t know, actually. “He finally answered. “You know, when I saw you the first time on the battlefield, I couldn’t help but to wonder, what it would be like to be with such a fierce soldier. At first I fought you were an elven maid, but you proved me wrong. “You wanted to stand up and run in shame. Instead you just revoked your hand. “No wait. That’s not how I meant it. I meant that elves can be a little bit stuck up sometimes. Sometimes they don’t understand humor or are too serious. You were a welcome variety, especially after the war. All of the elven where singing sad songs about the victims, which I know is important and necessary. But you just sat there and cracked up about your own jokes. It was just so refreshing to watch and also you do have an endearing smile.” You wanted to cry so badly right now. Not out of frustration or sadness, but, for the first time in months, out of joy. “You have a beautiful smile yourself.” You said before you lent in to kiss him. You could feel Legolas smile into the kiss and pulled away. “Hey!” he answered, smiling at you lovingly. “We should probably head back.” You reminded him as you stood up. He stood up to, leant into you and whispered: “But what if I never want to head back? What if we just stay out here forever?” He was now playing with a hair strand of yours, and you had to painfully remind yourself that that would probably never be happening. He was the son of Thranduil after all. You shook your head. “You know that can never be. You are going to marry the elven princess your father chooses for you, Legolas. It hurts, but that’s how it is sometimes. Sometimes life’s unfair, but we have to live with it. So let’s just go, it’s not that long until sunrise and tomorrow’s the decision ceremony. You can’t be late for that.” You turned away and started walking, as you felt a few tears rolling down your cheeks. You desperately tried to cry silently, already hating yourself for crying in the first place. But the sobs escaped loudly and mercilessly. Legolas came around you and pulled you with him down on the dirty forest floor. Carefully he brushed away your tears and kissed you slowly until the sobs stopped coming. “I really want to change it.” He whispered to you. “But you know I can’t. I owe my people and my father to become a leader worthy of their trust. And, as sad as it is, they don’t trust humans. But let me just say one thing. I love you Y/N. I love you.” And there they were again, those traitorous tears. “Is there really no way I can become elven?” You asked, disturbed by hiccupping sobs. “I fear not. But let me promise you something, Y/N. Each year we will meet at this clearing on this exact day. No matter the wars that are to be won and the children to be fed. We will meet at this exact spot so we can have that one day together, to just be happy.” You hated that you were crying and sobbing too hard to even say yes. So instead you just nodded your head and stood up again, this time pulling Legolas with you. Your lips met for the last time for a year and carefully you pulled away. “Let’s not make this worse than it already is and just go. Your father will just become suspicious and you really don’t need him being angry at you, since he is going to be the one choosing your bride.” You nearly choked on the last word, just turning around, his hand still in yours, and started walking. Silently you made your way through the woods, only the cicadas slowly waking up disrupting the silence. Suddenly the silhouette of Thranduil’s huge wooden castle came into sight, seeming threatening like a sword. “I love you too.” You whispered into Legolas’ ear, just before you slipped away to go back to your village, to cry your eyes out for the rest of the night.

 


End file.
